The present disclosure relates generally to a system and method for enhancing a ride attraction and, more particularly, to a system and method for displaying images on a movable door.
Theme or amusement park ride attractions have become increasingly popular. Amusement rides generally include ride vehicles travelling along a path (e.g., a railway or a track), rides that are fixed relative to the ground, or both. In moving rides, the path traveled by the ride vehicles may be situated in different surroundings (e.g., on a mountain top, in a tunnel, under the water). Along the path, there may be different types of show events, such as visual effects, sound effects, water effects, and so forth.
As an example, a moving passenger platform (i.e., a ride vehicle) may travel along a pathway (e.g., a rail) including custom-designed surroundings associated with the ride. The passenger platform may pass through an area having props, such as motorized animals or creatures (e.g., dinosaurs), robots, other vehicles, and so forth. These props can be combined with other effects, such as fires, explosions, and the like, to enhance the realism or immersive nature of the ride. Further, some surroundings may be real environments, such as an aquarium with aquatic life, a small jungle-like environment with foliage and animals, or similar environments.
While these simulated environments can be very effective at creating a pleasurable experience for the rider, these attractions may be subject to further improvement. For example, it may be desirable to enhance the riders' immersion into the simulated environment by moving the riders through sections of an amusement ride divided into sections by various walls. Further, it may be desirable to enhance the effect of transitioning between these different sections to make the experience more pleasurable for the rider. For example, it may be desirable to make the rider feel as if they have been transported into another world by enhancing a transition from one area of an amusement ride to another, separated area.